


The Umbrella Academy imagines

by stcrrywrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi, all you incest shippers please fuck off, this is not for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrrywrites/pseuds/stcrrywrites
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles, Requests, Headcanons, and Prompts for The Umbrella Academy, uploaded from my old Tumblr (@Stcrrywrites).I accept requests just send me a DM or comment below etc.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Raining days | Klaus Hargeeves and Five Hargreeves

**_“Don’t be such a killjoy, Fünf!”_** the German form of his brother’s name spilled from his sober lips as he grinned like a Cheshire cat towards the other who doesn’t seem at all pleased with his current situation.

“I wanted _**coffee**_ , Klaus, not some late-night excursion! **We have to save the fucking world remember!** ” he checked his watch for the millionth time before sighing out an apology “Sorry, You’re right, I need a break.” he widened his eyes a little before running a hand through his hair.

“ _Definitely need a break_.” the Séance mused with pursed lips “You know, it may be raining but we could still have a little fun? You’ve been in some post-apocalyptic world for, what, seventeen years or something?” he got a nod with a mumbled estimate of the time before beaming again “Let’s go for a walk in the rain like we used to when we were younger.”

Five’s always liked that, liked how Klaus treats him the same as he did when they were growing up together. He’s never asked what time travel is like, probably because he’s experienced it now but Five isn’t going to push that limit. Not yet anyway, Klaus is still grieving and he’s content with letting him grieve within safe reason.

“You want me to walk in the rain in the one outfit I can fit?” it was as if Klaus planned this as he dumped some thrift clothing he’d gotten a few hours ago onto the Time Traveler’s bed.

“Well, I thought you’d like to stop looking like someone’s boarding school reject, so, I took the liberty of buying some stuff I thought would fit you.” he didn’t mention he had the aid of their ghost of a brother Ben who only smiled when he noticed how thankful Five looked.

“Fine. We’ll walk out in the rain like we used to when we were kids. On one condition though, for every hour we’re out of the house you have to stay sober for that many days.” he’s being entirely serious as he flickers his eyes back up to Klaus who seems deflated but not opposed.

“Deal.” he held his hand out before doing a secret handshake the two haven’t done in years before laughing at how they nearly ruined it.

Five made quick work of changing clothes and situating himself in something that still looks proper but not he looks less like a school student “Well, we aren’t going to do anything if we just stand here.”

“Okay, okay! C’mon you grumpy old man!” Five shot him a look before nearly cracking a smile as he followed Klaus down the stairs. The man’s back to wearing his usual flashy jewelry, skirts and that weird coat he’s had forever. Maybe that’s what brings Five comfort is that he feels like nothing’s changed even if everything in the world has changed.

The door opened as the sweet smell of rain attacked them both as they stepped outside.

 _ **“Rain? I love it!”**_ the taller man cheered as Five sighed with a playful eye roll, maybe taking a little break isn’t going to be so bad after all.


	2. Never again | Vanya Hargreeves and Five Hargreeves

Vanya’s not entirely sure when her kitchen nearly lit on fire and took her entire complex with it, but she sure as hell isn’t going to let Five cook in it again _**“Please…don’t cook again.”**_

“I guess I never learned the basics of cooking.” Five doesn’t seem upset but at the same time, he is given how stressed Vanya seems to be now. Mainly because he doesn’t want her to make it start raining again but she seems to be holding herself together pretty well.

“I guess not, I should teach you, I’m teaching Klaus so he stops burning everything he tries making that isn’t breakfast of baking related. I might just start a cooking class along with my usual violin classes.” she laughed after she spoke at Five’s face “Hey, it’s okay, accidents happen y’know? I find it funnier than I do alarming, plus, if you really were going to almost burn my apartment complex down this would be a helluva way to do it.”

“I’ll take that as a leap of good faith, but, I’m still sorry for nearing burning it down again.” the violinist only shook her head before placing a hand on her brother’s shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Five, we don’t have to apologize for common mistakes anymore, remember?” she smiled at the other when he swallowed thickly and nodded at her “Like mom always says ‘Practice makes perfect.’, so, we can just practice until you get it right.”

“ _Practice makes perfect._ ” he repeated softly as if he was afraid her words meant nothing “Right, well, now that the world’s been saved along with my family, let’s get to practicing.” with that Vanya smiled wider than Five’s seen in days before they went back to trying to cook dinner only with a little less fire.


	3. Hurt | Klaus Hargreeves and Ben Hargreeves

It’s only been three months since Klaus came back from a war he wasn’t even born to fight in. Three months since the man he loved died covering his hands in blood so crimson and sticky it feels like it never washed off. Now he’s stuck in a never-ending limbo of being so unsure of how to survive that he’s choking on his own breathing.

Ben’s watched him as he slowly lost himself again, watched him as he tried to avoid a relapse. Sadly being nothing but a ghost means he can only offer advice and remind The Séance that is siblings want to help. The Horror is endlessly telling the idiot he’s attached to, to call Diego or even Vanya instead of popping pills or drowning his sorrows in vodka.

Klaus never listens though, never gives a fuck what anyone thinks. Not anymore, no, he can’t care about anything now. He wants to, he’s tried so hard but there isn’t a purpose for him without Dave. God, the days and nights he’s spent desperately trying to conjure him only to have the chance ripped from him due to phone calls or knocks on his door.

 _ **“It just… hurts.”**_ fell from the near relapsing Hargreeves’ as he glanced over at Ben who seems to have perched himself on the arm of the couch again.

“I know it hurts, but you can’t drown everything in pills and vodka. Dave wouldn’t want you to slip into some fucked up madness for him. He’d want you to be happy and to thrive when he couldn’t.” Ben’s never sounded more sincere in his life as he huffs softly at the look Klaus gave him. It’s a mixture between understanding and upset, something that’s become a permanent feature of the ex-junkie’s features.

Ben hates how those green eyes hold so much pain, even before the Vietnam war, he hates how they hold so much guilt for something that wasn’t his fault. He hates the way they dilate when he gets upset or when he’s so emotionally broken he gives into temptation. He hates that he can’t do anything but watch as Klaus struggles to keep himself even remotely alive, not that he can die even if he wanted to anyway.

““Y’know, Benny-boy, I sometimes hate having a voice of reason around me constantly.” he’s joking, obviously, but Ben doesn’t mind when he seems the small smile he’s missed for weeks shows back up. He returned the same gesture only wider and with a laugh following it, even if no one but Klaus hears it.

“Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me until you make my ass corporal again.” he winked this time, mostly as a joke, before his brother huffed loudly like a child and pushed himself off the old couch and stretched his back until it cracked.

“I’m not sure if I should tell you to ‘ _Fuck off._ ’ or if I should piss you off again so you Patrick Swayze me.” 

Ben could only narrow his eyes at the comment before sitting standing in front of Klaus and holding up his hands again. For today, instead of berating Klaus for his old habits or urging him to eat real food, they’ll just try to touch hands again. Even if it just happens for a second it’ll be more progress than any they’ve had in the last while.

Maybe sobering Klaus up really was a good idea after all. 


	4. Headaches | Klaus Hargreeves and Five Hargreeves

_**“My head hurts.”**_ Five sounds anything but pleased with his current situation of being sick and getting taken care of by someone no one believed in until he conjured their dead brother. He regrets not believing him sometimes and he regrets how he thought he was lying when he said he was sober for three days. He regrets a lot of things involving Klaus, the biggest one being letting him get tortured because no one tried to look for him and then not pressing him to talk more about what happened with the briefcase.

“Well, Five-o, most people’s heads hurt when they have an infection, or did you forget that back in that fucked Apocalyptic world?” he teased softly before adding “ _ **I’m kidding!**_ ** _Don’t look at me like that!_** ” he is, genuinely, only fucking around for kicks because he rarely sees Five laying down much less out like a light for more than three hours.

“You wouldn’t even be able to comprehend half the shit I went through, Klaus.” he hissed unintentionally with narrowing eyes “Sorry.” he never apologizes, that’s new.

“I’m used to being snapped at, Fivey, you’ll have to try harder than that to hurt my feelings. Unless you want to be like dear ole dad ad lock me in a mausoleum, however, I would appreciate it if you didn’t.” he flashed his wide smile before handing some medication to Five so the teen, who isn’t technically a teen, can open it.

Unscrewing the top the ex-assassin made a bemused noise at the mention of what dear ole Reggie use to do to Klaus on a nearly daily basis until he started taking drugs “Stop being used to it.” was the only amount of brotherly emotion Klaus is going to get from Five as the brunette ~~(is that his hair color?)~~ takes the pills before screwing the cap back on and tucking the bottle into his dresser for safekeeping.

“Can’t stop being used to it, but I’ll try.” he shrugged nonchalantly before leaning back in the chair he’s seated himself in. He crossed his legs before crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side as curls brushed along his forehead “When did you become concerned about how people treat me?”

“Since we stopped the apocalypse together and I learned more about what our father did to you.” he mused honestly “I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t care about any of you. I might think you’re a fucking idiot but that doesn’t mean I hate you.”

“I think your fever is making you be unusually nice to me, it’s freaky.” Klaus laughed before shaking his head “Though, I guess if we’re doing this now, I love you too.” he shrugged quickly after talking before catching a small look on Five’s face before he returned to his usual stoic self.

“Wake me up if the apocalypse starts again or if Luther and Diego go at it again.” Five smirked at his own worlds when Klaus snickered “Be sure to cheer Diego on, But also make sure he doesn’t die or else I came back for nothing.”

“Yeah, yeah, go the fuck to bed, old man Mambo.”


	5. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to fill you all in so you didn't think I've died or something.

As you've all probably noticed I've shut all my other works aside from this one, that's just for my own sanity and lack of want when it comes to writing for those pieces. Now, this work is still open and will remain open for a very long while. I plan on rewatching TUA season 1 & 2 to get a full feel for everyone's characters again and to really get the writing juices flowing (gross, I know.). That being said if you want to request something feel free to leave a comment or DM me on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/stcrrywrites), or [my writing TUA Tumblr.](https://stcrryumbrellas.tumblr.com/)

If you're interested in my Witcher writings, which is what I've been doing for a good bit of the year, feel free to check out my joint blog [buttercuppedwitchers](https://buttercuppedwitchers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I run it with my best friend so all of my writings will be under the 'Kit' category in the Masterlist which is linked in both the description and blog theme.

**Things I will not write:**

  1. No incest of ANY kind. They are **SIBLINGS** adopted or not and I don't support any of the incestuous ships. 
    1. For example: Klaus/Diego, Allison/Luther etc. Do not request any of that. I am fine writing siblings interacting but not them being romantically involved because that's gross. 
  2. Do not request anything sexual involving Five. The actor who plays him is 16, The character of Five is a 58-year-old man inside a 13-year-old's body. 
    1. I will ignore anything sent that involves Five being intimate and will probably avoid most Five x Reader's because they make me uncomfortable given the character and actor's ages.
  3. I won't be writing for the Handler simply because she wigs me the hell out. 
  4. Don't send Mr requests for anything ship-y for Reginald or Pogo.



**Things I will write:**

  1. Reader inserts for the siblings, Hazel, Lila, and so on. 
    1. Reminder: I will NOT do reader inserts for Five.
  2. Canonical character ships like Klave, Diego, and Eudora. 
    1. Reminder: I will not write Allison x Luther or Diego x Lila because I don't know how to feel about the whole Diego x Lila bit.
  3. I'll write smut as long as everyone is a **CONSENTING ADULT** and **NOT SIBLINGS**.



I could probably add more but I can't think of anything pressing right now. With all of this said: feel free to leave a comment for a request, send me an Ask on my writing Tumblr, or send me a DM on my Wattpad. All of which are linked up above. I will do my best to keep track of everything! I recommend sending me an ask on Tumblr because I will see that before anything else! I love you all and hope you enjoyed season 2 of TUA as much as I did!


End file.
